Katnep - Its been a while
by Katneps
Summary: Karkat have not seen eachother since the session ended, and eventually, hearing that she has returned, Karkat talks to Nepeta, and it escalates from there.


You are KARKAT VANTAS, and since your session has ended, you havent really seen or talked to anyone. Due to your increasing loneliness, you decide to make a call to you 'friends' and see how they have been making out. Your first call is to terezi.  
"what do you want" she says boldly.  
"I just wanted to talk." you reply, trying to keep your cool.  
"Fuck off" she exclaimed with haste and hung up.  
You wait a few days to make a call to the one you have flushed feelings for, after being shook up by the call with Terezi.  
"Hello?" you carefully say over the phone, trying to not upset her any more than she may be at you.  
"Karkitty?" she questions.  
"Yeah, first im-"  
she cuts you off  
"Im so happy you called!" she exclaimed.  
"r-really?" you say surprised. "I didnt think anyone would want to talk to me."  
"I always want to talk to mew!" she exclaimed "I was trying to get a hold of mew, and i wanted to catch up over food or something."  
You are extremely surprised by her open-ness to you, and totally disregarding you always being an asshole to her.  
"Okay" you responded, somewhat stunned. "Where should we go?" you ask.  
"Mew could just come here!" she says rather excitedly.  
You are incredibly shocked by this unexpected acceptance. For the first time in a while, someone actually cares enough to talk to you.  
As you get ready, you start to get nervous, almost not going because of how scared you are to go to your crushes hive. You finally work up the nerve to walk to her house and ring the doorbell.  
"Karkitty!" she exclaimed while giving you her traditional pounce-hug.  
You cant help but to start blushing as she is hugging you. You hug her back saying "Hey" because you cant think of a better responce.  
"Purrlease come in and sit down!" she exclaims happily.  
You walk in and take a seat on her couch, you notice that there is a wall in the farthest corner of the room that looks like it has been covered up with blankets. I wonder what could be under there? As you are sitting, you turn your attention to her. She is beautiful. She has the most amazing eyes, and not to mention her whole kitty outfit that she always wears is adorable too. She sits next to you, on her knees and facing you, with that amazing smile that just seems to always be on her face. "Well? What have you been up to?" she says, seemingly already intrigued by the conversation.  
"Mainly i have just have been trying to get a hold of you so we could talk."  
you nervously say, trying not to give away your flushed feelings.  
You notice a slight coloring flows to her cheeks as she says "Im glad you called me! Its been a while since we talked and i was beginning to miss mew."  
Surprised by this answer, you reply "I missed you too, but more than you think." at this point you feel like you are more nervous than equius.  
Before you know it, she has wrapped her arms around you and has given you a giant hug! "i missed mew a lot!" she says with her arms still around you.  
You, trying to be friendly, decide to give her a kiss on the cheek, nothing has ever felt better than this moment.  
"W-Whaa? A-Are you flushed for me?" She says stuttering and blushing immensely.  
You are stunned, she seems shocked as to why you did that, now you are embarrassed, and just dont want to be here right now.  
"I-Im sorry i didnt mean-"  
before you get to finish, Nepeta returns the kiss on the cheek.  
"Karkitty i didnt mean it that way, heehee, Come back and sit with me"  
she says suggestively.  
As you sit next to her, she snuggles up next to you and leans her head on your chest. You cannot help but to blush when she does this, then again, who wouldnt when the most adorable troll is flushed for you!  
She yawned adorably and says "I love mew karkitty" as she falls asleep on your chest. This is the most adorable moment of your life. You fall asleep shortly after, perfecting the night.


End file.
